Bullets in the Gun
by MizuneMinamiki
Summary: Len is used to moving place to place in search of new girls to use for the fun of it. And when he meets Miku, it's just the same deal. But he doesn't expect her to make a move that could put both of their lives in danger. Only one will make it out alive. ONESHOT. (loosely based off a song; rated T for lime and kissing.)


_**WHY am I writing another story when I have like 10 ongoing ones? Well…I kinda feel like writing some violence. And heavy romance. SO IF STRONG SEXUAL HINTS AND KISSING BOTHERS YOU, DON'T READ. I mean, it's not bad enough to be M rated…**_

_**This is a oneshot. MikuxLen. *attacked by the crapload of RinxLen fans who've followed me***_

_**This kinda goes a little fast because I got the idea from a song, and didn't really want to make up more parts or turn this into some multi-chapter fic. So I kinda followed the lyrics and the music video…**_

_**Enjoy~! Disclaimers are in my profile. **_

* * *

Seemed like dirt and worn roads were all Len saw those days.

He clutched at the handles with palms wet from sticky sweat, and his feet rested on the pedals, his stiff legs practically hugging the body of his motorcycle. The scorching sun bore down on his reddening skin; the dry wind ruffling through his grimy blond hair was almost relaxing in that kind of relentless heat. He kept his hard blue gaze fixed on the nothingness ahead of him, peering into the distance through a pair of heavily shaded sunglasses.

How long had he been going? It could've very well been _hours_.

He'd had to hit the road quickly, after his most recent _incident_. He had caught a girl at the bar – a tiny, petite blonde haired beauty with eyes as dazzling as the shimmering ocean – and had managed to earn her trust enough so that she let him go home with her. It didn't really surprise him; he'd always been skilled at that kind of thing. That is, sweet-talking the ladies and enjoying himself for a night. No one really ever expected that he – a guy with a welcoming personality and a falsely kind smile that looked so _genuine_ – would be one to take advantage of every girl he could get alone. After all, it only took seven seconds to pin them down, strip their clothes off, and…

Len smirked to himself at the thought of the night before. Boy, did she scream like no other. It was a pity he couldn't remember her name. Though he was like lightning – striking in the blink of an eye before leaving them to wonder what the hell had happened – he loved to look back on the ones he truly enjoyed. He would always speak their names with a husky tone that made them moan before he even got to business.

No matter. Len would never forget the glazed-over look of pain in her gorgeous eyes. Oh, she probably wanted to find him and beat him down for stealing away her innocence…

He couldn't resist a dark chuckle as he slowed the motorcycle down. Was that a bar nearby? His lips tugged upward in a smirk. Tonight would be another adventure.

::::::

Len felt his body tingle from the strong shot of alcohol that ran down his throat, and it only made him want her _more_.

_Her_.

Well, he didn't know her name just yet. But from where he sat at his table, glass in hand, he knew that she looked so damn appealing. Her arms were held over her head as she threw her hips back and forth, her miniskirt fluttering around her smooth, pale legs. Such a tease. Not to mention, that ridiculous button-up top she wore exposed just enough of her cleavage, and even more of her flat stomach, while that long teal hair flowed around her small frame. Her eyes were closed, thick eyelashes glistening with beads of sweat that had dripped from her forehead, and her lips were turned up in a concentrated smile as she danced around there in front of the crowd.

Len took another swig of his drink, frowning at the other men who had their hungry gazes fixed on her. _Sorry, fellas, but she's mine tonight,_ he thought as he withdrew a folded bill from his pocket and held it up for her to see in between two of his fingers.

The girl noticed it as she opened her teasing blue-green eyes, and immediately made an advancement, swaying her hips to the tune as she made her way over to his table. And once she was there, Len grinned at her with a look of pure lust in his eyes. He held the money to his chest, and like a pathetic cat trying to get a treat, the dancer climbed onto the table on her knees and leaned forward until her lips were just brushing against his. She lifted a tiny hand up to run her fingers through a few locks of his tangled hair before caressing his cheek, an action that had Len chuckling with a feeling of victory.

Now he'd just have to keep her wanting more.

She pressed her forehead to his, her eyes just begging him to confirm that he did, in fact, want her to dance for him.

So he reached into her shirt just enough to tuck the money into her bra, and when he withdrew his hand, he patted her in that spot a couple of times.

That was all the answer she needed. It didn't take her any time at all to be off that table and swirling around where he sat in his chair. She made sure to brush up against him every chance she got, letting her fingers sift through his hair and press against his lips as though to beg for a kiss that he wouldn't give her until she finished her _job_. And boy, did Len _love it_.

:::::

The bar had emptied out within a few hours – for the most part, at least – but Len was still there, along with the bartender and a couple of the dancers. But most importantly, _she_ was there.

And to make things better…she was there _with_ Len. Her nails were long and painted blue, and they dug into his arm as they swayed gently back and forth to the slow beat of the music that echoed off the old walls of the bar.

They hadn't spoken much; their eyes had done most of the talking. It was obvious what they both wanted, and neither cared that they were practically using the other.

He wrapped his strong arms around her and lifted her into the air so that she was looking down at him, her smile almost like that of an angel's. Len placed her on the table he had been previously sitting at, and he let his calloused hands roam down her sides before finally bringing them together for a gentle kiss. It meant nothing to either of them. Only foreplay; surely they'd go all the way later, right?

"You've never cared to tell me your name," he murmured against her lips.

She chuckled, her cool breath only drawing him in more. She placed her hands firmly on his chest and let them travel down towards the belt of his pants. "You can call me Miku. And how about you?" she asked him, just as huskily as he had.

Len leaned forward until he could nibble at her earlobe, whispering, "My name's not important."

Miku laughed breathlessly as she brought one hand up to rip the band from his hair and carelessly flung it to the ground. Her other hand moved to his side, caressing him the way he had been doing her, yet she halted upon coming across something hard. The amusement suddenly faded from her playful eyes when she met his gaze. Len's eyes betrayed a slight bit of shock, well aware that she had just discovered part of his secret, but he couldn't find the strength to stop her when she pushed back part of his vest to reveal the shining silver handle of the gun.

"…pistol?" she mumbled quietly, wrapping her fingers around it to pull it from where it was tightly held in his belt. But Len caught her wrist before she could.

Miku blinked at him in confusion, to which Len responded by wagging a finger at her, teasingly murmuring, "Ah, ah, ah."

She only chuckled and leaned forward for a playful nip at him.

:::::

The door to the bar was flung open by a man with silvery hair, and his blood-red eyes were harsh. He pulled the cigarette from his mouth and crushed it between two of his large fingers before letting it fall to the ground, followed by a thin stream of smoke. He took a glance around the whole place – completely empty now, save the blond man and the tealette – before his gaze came to rest on Len and Miku; the two were doing something he very much disapproved of. Miku was breaking one of the most important rules.

Len sat down in a chair, and Miku had made herself comfortable in his lap, her slender legs wrapped around him. Their foreheads were touching, and her tiny hands clutched at his upper arm while his moved up her shirt to tickle the skin on her back.

The man made his way over to them without a second thought, and his thundering footsteps echoing off the walls caused the couple to turn to look at him curiously. Not shocked or frightened. Just…_curiously_.

Miku's eyes widened slightly when he took one of her twintails in his fist and ripped her off Len with such force that it sent her tumbling to the ground; her head thumped dully against the wooden boards beneath her. Len leaped to his feet.

"No free rides for the men, _princess_," the silver-haired man growled down at her. "That ain't what I pay you for."

Miku only narrowed her eyes and spat out, "Shut up!"

He glared at her coldly for a moment before shrugging, feeling content with his intervention, and heading back in the direction of the door. However, Len stopped him by grasping firmly onto his arm and giving him a shove that almost made him topple to the ground. The silver-haired man reeled back to give the blond boy a strike with his clenched fist, but Miku was quicker. In only a few seconds, she'd gotten to her feet and reached for the pistol concealed within Len's clothing. Len had been too busy thrusting the guy backward to notice, but the moment the silver-haired man caught a glimpse of the weapon, he froze. And she pressed the barrel of the gun up against his spine as a cruel laugh passed through her lips.

"It's about damn time I got this opportunity," she said darkly, pushing him forward after he flashed his palms in surrender. "Open up the safe, Dell."

As much as Len disagreed with her using his weapon, he smiled at the teal-haired beauty and helped her lead her evil boss into the back room. After all, he was skilled at escaping those kinds of situations. Here, he had himself a girl he could use to pleasure himself tonight, along with some extra spending money.

_How perfectly unexpected._

Dell fell to his knees and started spinning the lock on the safe with trembling fingers while a large amount of sweat poured from his brow to soak into the suit he was wearing. Len and Miku continued to torment him with violent threats, that if he didn't hurry it up, they'd be sure to kill him slowly. Why not have a little fun by threatening the guy with his life? After all, Dell was wasting their precious time by lagging at unlocking the safe and filling an old sack with the money that filled it to the rim. But once they got it, they immediately began working on a way to keep the man tied down there.

Len had gotten his pistol back from her, and he pointed towards the man's head so that he wouldn't struggle while Miku went to work bounding him to one of the old chairs with some duct tape – because that solved every problem. With a deep voice laced with malice, Len growled, "If you're dumb enough to chase us, man, you're dumb enough to die."

::::::

The only sounds to be heard in their hotel room were Miku's laughs as she lifted the money into the air and let it rain down over the both of them. Her shirt had long since been removed to show only the smooth, creamy skin of her torso, hidden only by her icy blue-and-black lacy bra. Len rested on his back, using his elbows to prop himself up so he could look over her luscious body with a hungry gaze as she giggled and enjoyed herself.

"Ah! This is so wonderful!" Miku said, tossing another handful of the money to the side so that it landed next to him on the bed. She looked down at him, flashing her bright white teeth in a smile. "I think for your help, you get a special reward." Her eyes flickered with lust before she climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. She placed her tiny hands against his chest and slowly moved them downwards until she reached his pants.

Miku looked up at him through her thick eyelashes, a tiny smirk playing across her lips as she slipped her slender fingers into his belt loops and tugged him up so they could meet through their clothes. Len smirked back, biting the inside of his cheek to suppress a moan. If she noticed, she didn't make any signs that she had and instead leaned forward so that her whole body rested against his. She placed her hand on his forehead and forced him to tilt his head to the side so she could have better access to his smooth skin. Miku bent down to place her lips against his jaw before trailing down toward his collarbone.

Len chuckled as she moved against him, purposefully touching him _there_ as she lifted herself up to plant a chaste kiss on his forehead; no matter how different it seemed from her previous lustful actions, Len knew it was only so that her breasts would be closer to his face, and that only aroused him more.

Without warning, Len reached up to take her shoulders and flip her over so that she was beneath him. After all, he couldn't let her have _all_ the fun. He tugged his shirt off before crushing his lips against hers, prodding hers apart with his tongue so that they could meet in a fierce battle. She tried to turn away from him so he would leave a flurry of butterfly kisses down her neck, but he didn't quite feel like doing that yet. He caught her chin roughly with his thumb and index finger and jerked it back so she couldn't resist him plunging his tongue in and out of her lips.

That only caused her to let out a squeak of pain in between gasps for air.

Len smirked. _This will be one hell of a night_.

::::::

_Weeewoo! Weewooo! Weeewooo!_

Len flung his feet over the edge of the bed almost immediately and bounded over to the window as Miku drowsily sat up to see what the hell was going on. But the moment she realized that those were police sirens ringing out in the streets, her eyes widened and she reached for her bra that had previously been thrown across the room.

"Dammit!" Just outside, Len could see a swarm of officers, their guns locked and loaded and aiming at the door to the old motel room. He let the curtain swing back into place and bounded over to the bed where his white tank top had been discarded.

"Here!" Just as Miku finished pulling her miniskirt up to her hips, she picked up his pistol and flung it in his direction.

The blond man caught it easily, setting it on the bed for a brief moment while he fastened his belt. He barked an order to the teal-haired girl. "Get the money!"

"Already on it." Miku held the old sack and was clumsily filling it with the money they had danced in the night before.

Len peered out the window as the men outside filed toward the door. "Damn," he swore under his breath, before crossing the room in two or three strides. He grabbed Miku by her upper arm and yanked her forward to kiss her roughly before shoving her in the direction of the side door. "We don't have time to get it all; let's go."

"M'kay," she said breathlessly, bounding over to the door and kicking it open. She held it there with her foot as Len darted out, and she followed quickly after him, pausing for a brief instant to twirl around and see how many officers were waiting for them to emerge. And oh, damn. They were screwed. Miku sprinted off after Len, following him towards the arch that led from the parking lot to the motel they had been staying at. Behind her, she heard the men shouting something about 'don't shoot unless it's necessary,' and that made her grin in spite of the situation. There was still the possibility of getting out alive.

Len stole a glance at Miku as she came up next to him on his right. Her long hair streamed out behind her, like teal ribbons fluttering in the wind. His grip tightened on the gun in his hand as they finally reached the white arch that stood tall, and he took cover behind the wall that rose high seven or eight feet high. Len leaned back against it, panting and clutching the gun up to his chest. Miku stared back at him, on the other side, poised to run. There was one problem, though.

The gap was about twenty feet, and there was a crowd of officers with their guns trained on that area, just waiting for them to make a move.

The couple exchanged a glance, and Len pulled back the safety on his gun before giving her a curt nod. Miku took the opportunity and dashed form her hiding spot in Len's direction, sack of money in hand. In the same moment, Len peered from behind the wall, aimed his gun, and fired repetitively.

Gunshots echoed in the air, not just from Len's gun, but also from those that belonged to the many officers who had chased them back here. He ducked back behind the wall to protect himself, but unfortunately, Miku wasn't so lucky. She'd gotten maybe halfway, but had been struck down with several bullets to her torso. Len visibly winced at the sight of her left knee – practically blown to bits, with thick scarlet blood pooling around it. She had cried out in pain even louder than her shrieks of ecstasy the night before – and knowing how skilled Len was in pleasing the women, _that_ was something.

Miku's head was turned in his direction, her eyes glazing over as she fought to keep them open. Her shirt had been torn open from the bullet holes, and it stuck to her skin with sticky crimson liquid. Sweat plastered her bangs to her forehead. She lifted one of her hands, a few drops of blood caught on her fingers, and reached for Len in a begging motion.

He felt no pity.

He ignored it.

She had dropped the sack, and the money had been scattered all over the ground. Len took a handful of it and shoved it into his pocket before meeting her desperate and pleading gaze once more. He blew her a kiss as she whimpered from the pain that coursed through her body, and fled the scene without a second thought.

:::::::

Len climbed onto his motorcycle and sped away towards the horizon with the hot, dry wind blowing through his hair, a smirk growing on his lips. He'd done it again. He had taken them all by surprise.

Tonight, he'd do it all again.

* * *

_**What can I say? After chatting with solitaryloner about Miku, I had this sudden urge to kill the girl. Though…I would've liked to do it more graphically. I think that may be the worst death scene I've ever written, actually. **_

_**I got this idea from the song "Bullets in the Gun" by Toby Keith. **_

_**Review, please? Constructive criticism is appreciated, encouraged. Hell, I'll beg on my knees for it. **_

_**Thanksssss~!**_

_**(:Mizune**_


End file.
